


Mission Failed

by NissatheVagabond



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Gavin gets shot, He deserved it though, Multi, Oral Sex, Teasing, Threesome, bit of cheeky store robbing, look it's a lot of sex okay?, shield stealing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 15:08:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13743537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NissatheVagabond/pseuds/NissatheVagabond
Summary: SHIELD had heard rumors that the famous Fake AH Crew was dealing with Hydra. They send in Captain America and a tech to surveil the crew.  Things are going slow until the tech needs some caffeine.





	Mission Failed

**Author's Note:**

> Don't even ask. I just found myself wanting to get Ryan and Chris Evans to kiss...(did I mention Cap is bearded in my head all the damn time?)

It's not often Cap was sent in undercover. Nor was it often that they sent me, a tech specialist, undercover with him. But here we were, in Los Santos, setting up an apartment as a base and pretending to be a couple. We were sent to try and get a read on the biggest criminal crew in the city, the Fake AH Crew. They had their fingers in every damn pie and could be selling to Hydra's leftovers. So, basically, all we had to do was keep our ears to the ground and wait for the crew to do something we could track.

"What, are these guys on a murder break or something? We've been here for two weeks! This crew normally does something every couple days or so." I rubbed my temples, closing my eyes to Cap pacing like a caged lion and growling almost as convincingly.

"You need to relax. Go take a walk or something." I muttered under my breath, "Maybe just get laid..." He looked at me sharply.

"Norseman, you're paid to take orders from me, not patronize me. Got it?" I stood and mock saluted him, heading to my room. I pulled on shoes and got my phone, heading to the front door. "Where are you going?"

"To go get laid, sir." I tossed that over my shoulder as I walked out and slammed the door behind me. Out on the street, I heaved a big sigh and headed toward the convenience store on the corner. I needed sugar and caffeine. As I stepped in, I went right to the back of the store and the coolers.

I heard the doors bust open and someone yelled, "Stick up, hand over the money!" I ducked, the meager agent training kicking in. I got my phone out and texted to Cap, _SOS SOS stick up @ corner store! Need backup!!_ I peeked up at the mirror and saw two heavily armed men pointing their guns at the cashier. I pocketed my phone and glanced around to see if there was a back entrance I could use. Nothing but the store room. I cursed quietly and inched towards the door.

"Hey, check the store." My head shot up and I saw the smaller man wearing sunglasses start making his way to the back of the store. I scrambled to avoid detection, hoping Cap was making it down here fast. I got close to the front of the store and got a look at the taller man in a mask and the cashier. The cashier looked terrified as he filled a bag. "Hurry up, man, and you might live to see tomorrow." The cashier whimpered and his eyes met mine. I bit my lip and shook my head. The taller man glanced back as I managed to duck out of sight. The smaller man came back.

"No one here, Ryan." He had a British accent. The taller man, Ryan, grunted.

"One, don't use my name! Two, you didn't look hard enough. There's someone else here."

"Hey!" I heard Cap's voice. _Thank God, the man could never pass up a fight._ I peeked out and saw both men aiming their guns at him. He had his shield in hand. I reached down and got the small pistol from my ankle holster. Making the standby signal to Cap, I waited for a confirmation of any kind. He raised his chin. I got into a position where I could take out the knee cap of one of them.

"Who the fuck do you think you are, pal?" Ryan spoke, chuckling in amusement. Cap smirked.

"I'm the guy who's going to stop you from robbing this place."

"Oh my God, Ry! It's bloody Captain America!" I shook my head, smirking.

"Shut up, Gavin! He's gonna be bloodier in a minute. Unless he walks away now." Cap ran a finger along the edge of his shield. I fired a shot, hitting Gavin in the thigh. He let out a girlish shriek and fell to one knee. Ryan spun as I ducked back again. "Come out now or the Captain gets two in the head. Ugh!" I heard the shield strike Ryan in the head and his body thud.

"Norseman, move!" I darted out. Gavin grabbed my leg. I fell and rolled, kicking him squarely in the face. He yelled in pain and let go. I scrambled up and tossed the bag of money back to the cashier.

"Get out, call 911!" Cap looked at me. I knelt and plucked a phone out of Ryan's pocket before following Cap outside and down the street. A car came speeding up behind us, someone firing out of the passenger window. I yelped as Cap slung me over his shoulder and handed me the shield.

"Cover our 6!"

"On it!" He sprinted down the street and into an alleyway, barely winded from carrying me. I peeked over the shield and saw no one. "We're clear, Cap." He turned down a side alley for good measure then set me down. I leaned against a wall and sighed, heart drumming in my ears.

"Why snag the phone?"

"GPS. Those guys are FAHC, so we may be able to get locations to stake out."

"Good thinking." I smirked and shrugged.

"It's why you have me here. Let's get back to base and I'll check this." He nodded and we both scaled a fire escape to get to the base again.

As I hoped, the phone showed locations that were linked to the FAHC. The one most visited was downtown at a ritzy apartment complex. Cap was happy we finally had somewhere to look. We staked out the front and sure enough, the leader, Geoff Ramsey, was coming out, looking pretty steamed.

"Is there any way we can sneak in and find them?"

"That could be a bit trickier. I'd need to find a way to access the security. Could need a disguise. I'm less noticeable."

"Are you sure? One wrong step..."

"I'm just going to pretend to check the wiring for some cable and wireless connections. I'll send a fake email to confirm a visit and I'll be in and out within 20 minutes." He didn't look convinced but we had no other options.

My plan was working. Ramsey is twitchy about connectivity so he was willing to let a tech come in and take a peek around. I got in the penthouse and he left me to it. I was doing fine, until Gavin, hobbling around on crutches with a broken nose, yelled out, "THAT'S THE BITCH WHO WAS HELPING CAPTAIN BLOODY AMERICA!!" A blow to the head and I was out.

When I came to, I was cuffed to a chair in the dark. I didn't bother to struggle. A light turned on and Ryan came into view. The mask was still on. He walked right up to me.

"So why is SHIELD looking at a gang in Los Santos?" I kept my mouth shut. "Your precious Captain gave me a pretty nasty blow to the head. Gavin was pretty ugly before but you made him look worse and he's even less useful than before. How about you tell me what I want to know and I'll make sure your pretty little face stays that way?" I just glared at him. "Do you know who I am?"

"A guy who really likes Halloween? I mean, who leaves their mask on when they have the upper hand?" He chuckled darkly.

"I don't let people see my face unless I plan on killing them. You sure you want me to take the mask off, sweetheart?" I smirk.

"You're disfigured, aren't you?"

"What? No! You seriously don't know about the Vagabond?" I frown.

"Should I?" I inwardly shivered. Of course, I knew the Vagabond. His kill count was legendary, even for Los Santos. He was also the FAHC's top 'information getter'. I was in for a world of hurt if Cap didn't manage to find me soon.

"Came to look for us and didn't do your homework? Seems a little amateur of a sophisticated intelligence organization." I shrugged.

"I'm just the tech. Cap's doing the heavy lifting on this one."

"Tell me where your base is and I'll think about letting you go." I raised an eyebrow.

"You hit a shop less than a couple blocks from our base. Throw a dart and you might figure it out." He hummed thoughtfully.

"I'm gonna need more to go on, sweetheart. Give me the address." I shook my head, my body shivering at the way he lingered over 'sweetheart'. "How much training do they give a tech? Do they teach you how to deal with torture? Or do you think your natural sass is going to save you?" He walked over to a table and picked up a knife. I swallowed hard. "The address, sweetheart, or I'm going to see how you do with a hole in your hand." I bit my lip and shook my head.

He walked over slowly, I could see a hesitation in his movements. He's not one to torture a woman, it seems. He stepped up close and leaned in. I could see his eyes now. They were the bluest eyes I've ever seen. Even Cap has flecks of green in his. He breathed out a sigh. "I really don't want to do this to you. You seem like a decent agent, I hate to kill you." God help me, my inner movie nerd had to respond.

"You seem a decent criminal, I hate to die." He blinked then chuckled, stepping back.

"God, you...ugh." He pulled off the mask and my breath caught in my throat. Shit, he's gorgeous. His nose is slightly crooked and he's got dirty blond hair in a ponytail and I'm sunk. He sighed. "Why do the clever ones have to play for the good guys?" He stepped close again, kneeling to face me. "If you tell me what I need to know, I'll let you go and let my boss think you got the better of me." He stared at me. I stared back, getting lost in his eyes.

"Cap's gonna find me, though." He blinked.

"He's tracking you?" I nodded. Then there was a commotion outside the door. The Vagabond snapped his head in the direction of the noise. I heard a couple yells then silence.

"Um, if you run, he probably won't catch you." He looked at me then pulled out a key to release me. He grabbed his mask and tugged it back on.

"Alley behind the corner store, midnight. Meet me."

"Don't wear that mask." I heard him chuckle before he went out another door. A moment later, Cap burst through the first door as I got up.

"Anyone around?" I shook my head. "Did they hurt you?" I shook my head again. "Come on, let's get out of here." I followed him past a downed man and woman and out to his motorcycle. I'd been moved to a warehouse. We got back to base and I looked at my phone. 11:12pm. I faked a headache and locked the door to my room. Slipping out on the fire escape, I climbed down and got to the alley behind the corner store. Ryan was there, sans mask.

"Glad you left the mask at home. I left my tracker behind, too." He looked over and smirked.

"Smart move. So..." He walked over to me. "What's it like working with him?" I shake my head.

"When he's in mission mode, he's a pain in the ass. If he's on downtime, he's a nice guy, quiet." Ryan nodded.

"Have you banged him?" I snorted.

"That would be against policy. Plus, I'm not on his radar like that. He has a thing for brainwashed brunettes with metal appendages." Ryan chuckled.

"I see." He shifted for a minute. "My boss is kinda pissed you got away."

"Was this so you could kidnap me again?"

"No, I... I just don't get a lot of people who can catch onto a Princess Bride reference when I'm threatening them with torture." He smiled slightly. "That and you're kinda cute so I thought maybe I could buy you a drink to apologize for almost torturing you for information."

"I'm sure not many people can say the Vagabond took pity on them then bought them a drink to say sorry." He smirked.

"None, actually." He took a step closer to me. I had to lift my chin to look into his eyes. "So, my bike is just there." He pointed. I nodded. "You cool?"

"It's Cap's preferred method of travel. Gotten used to looking at things from behind a blond guy on a motorcycle." He chuckled, his hand coming up to brush my cheek a moment. I shivered slightly, feeling electricity from the touch.

"All right." He headed for the bike. I followed, mounting behind him. He started the motor and peeled out of the alley. I held on tight, admiring the feel of his torso under my hands. He wove through traffic, running red lights and narrowly missing pedestrians. Even without the mask, he seemed to enjoy making chaos. My head still smarted a little from that blow to the head so I rested my forehead against his back. "You okay?" I nodded. He came to a stop near the boardwalk. I got off the bike. He dismounted. "There's a bar down at the end of the walk next to the coaster." He offered his hand. I took it.

"NORSEMAN!" I blinked and looked back to see Cap getting off his bike and storming over, livid. "What the hell are you doing?" I blinked and looked at Ryan then at Cap again.

"Um, getting a drink."

"And you had to sneak out to do that?" I bit my lip.

"Would you have allowed me to go if I'd told you, sir?"

"Absolutely not!"

"Hence the sneaking. Come on, Ryan."

"Wait, Ryan? That's..." He stepped up to Ryan. "You're the Vagabond." Ryan smirked.

"Guilty." Cap looked at me.

"Are you insane!? He just tried to kill you!"

"Technically, I was only going to torture her for information." Cap pointed at him.

"Shut up, kid. If you know what's good for you, you'd walk away before I make that last hit seem like a tickle."

"Oh, for fuck's sake, Cap! He's the one who set me free before you came in!" Cap blinked.

"He what?"

"I uncuffed her before I ran. And I asked her out to apologize for kidnapping her." Cap squeezed the bridge of his nose.

"Jesus, you're giving me a headache. You let her go and then you wanted to take her out on a date?"

"Um, I don't know if this is a date, per se. I asked her for a drink as an apology." Cap frowned.

"Why?" Ryan shrugged.

"She can quote the Princess Bride." Cap looked even more confused. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, well if you don't hear from me in three hours, you can try to find me, got it?"

"You left your tracker at the base." He handed it back to me. I put it back on.

"Happy?"

"No, but you're a grown woman." He steps up close, nose to nose with Ryan. "You harm one hair on her head and I will find you." Ryan grinned wickedly.

"Not a hair, Captain." Cap nodded and went back to his bike, speeding off. I sighed. "So, Norseman, do you have a first name?"

"It's Nora. Is Ryan really your name?"

"Yeah, one of them. Shall we?"

"I'm gonna need more than one drink now."

"After that? So do I and I don't drink alcohol." We sat at the bar, not drinking anything harder than Diet Coke. Things clicked. We had a good time talking. The bar closed. Ryan drove me back to the corner store. I dismounted and looked at him.

"So, thanks for the drink." He smiled.

"My pleasure. Does this compromise your mission?"

"Well, if he hasn't spoken to Agent Coulson to get me off the mission, he will in the morning." Ryan smiled a bit more.

"So this won't matter to them." He leaned in and kissed me softly. When he pulled back, I blinked then kissed him back, humming. He grunted in surprise, wrapping an arm around my waist and holding me close. I licked at his lips. His hand slid up my back. I moaned slightly.

"You really are trouble." He chuckled and nipped at my lower lip lightly.

"Could be worse. We could be doing this at your base." I laughed softly.

"Let's go then." Ryan blinked.

"What? You mean...?" I nodded.

"He'll have to relocate anyway. In for a penny..." Ryan chuckled, shaking his head.

"I like you." I smile and mount behind him again.

"Down the street two blocks, building's on the right." Ryan started up the bike and drove us down to the apartment. Once we were inside the building, he had me against a wall, kissing the breath out of me. I moaned against his mouth, hooking a leg onto his hip. He tugged my other leg up and wrapped both around his waist, rutting firmly. I moaned louder, responding with a thrust of my own. He rumbled and nipped at my lips again.

"Which floor?" He started nipping down my neck, his hands cupping my ass. I moved against him again, breathing a little faster.

"Ninth floor. Apartment D." He carried me to the elevator. How he managed to press the right button and work on opening my top was honestly a magic trick. His hands moved over every inch of my upper body. I canted my hips against him, feeling him get hard. He pinned me harder to the wall, growling low. I kissed him hard, pushing his jacket off his shoulders. I heard the jacket fall and I tried to pull his shirt up. He chuckled and pulled back as the elevator stopped. I bit my lip.

"Gotta save some for the bedroom, sweetheart." He let me settle on my feet. I licked my lips and cupped his groin as I passed, heading to the apartment. I heard him growl again, his footsteps strident behind me. We paused at the door and he pressed me against it, kissing me again firmly.

I fumbled to grab my keys and unlock the door while kissing him. He chuckled low and spun me towards the door, burying his face in my neck. His hand pressed against my mound and I trembled, already drenched from grinding against him. He hummed and rubbed slowly. My breath hitched as his hand started opening my pants. I whimpered as the door opened. His hand retreated.

I stepped into the apartment and looked around. No sign of Cap. I would have at least heard him talking angrily to Coulson by now. I headed down the hall to his room and listened at the door. I didn't hear anything. I could feel Ryan behind me. I continued to my room. The door was busted open rather neatly, Cap's handiwork. I inspected it. It could still close if not lock. I walked into the room. Ryan closed the door behind him and pressed against my back, hands on my hips.

"Think he's here?" I peek back at him.

"If he is, he's cat napping." He nodded then smirked.

"Should we be noisy, then?" He grinned widely. "I really want to hear you scream." I smirk and move back to him.

"Sounds like a plan." Ryan chuckled and picked me up, taking me over to the bed. I giggled as he set me down and pulled off his shirt. I stared a moment then worked on stripping to my underwear. He licked his lips, leaning in to kiss me again. I kissed back hungrily, grabbing at his shoulders to pull him closer. He rumbled and licked into my mouth before biting at my lower lip again.

He kissed and nipped down my neck again, biting hard near the inner curve of my right breast. I moaned out, bucking to him. He bit and sucked at the spot firmly, growling. I bucked again, trying to reach for his pants to open them. He pulled back and took hold of my wrists.

"Hands off for right now, sweetheart." I could get used to that nickname, I thought as I placed my hands on the mattress and he nipped and kissed along my body. He got on his knees at the foot of the bed, pulling my hips closer. Hooking his fingers into the waistband of my underwear, he pulled slowly. I lifted my ass to assist him. He groaned as he exposed my pussy. My breathing quickened as he kissed and nipped along my inner thigh. I trembled and risked a hand through his hair. He rumbled softly, sending a pleasant vibration through my pussy. "Don't make me get the handcuffs."

"Get them, then. I want to be able to touch you." Ryan looked up at me with a smirk, eyebrow raised.

"You're a fun date, huh?" I winked. He chuckled and two fingers pushed into my pussy. I moaned out, tilting my head back.

"Oh fuck." He moved his fingers slowly, brushing against my spot. I bucked slightly, clenching hard. His mouth found the skin of my belly, pressing kisses and nips down toward my clitoris. I whimpered and bucked slightly. "God damn it, Ryan."

His fingers moved faster and he blew on my clit softly. I gasped and bucked again. He chuckled, tongue flicking over my clit quickly. I whined and clenched harder. His fingers moved harder and his mouth sealed over my clit, sucking and flicking gently. I cried out slightly, grabbing at his hair again. Looking down, I saw his eyes fixed on me, drinking in the sight of me coming apart. I moaned out again, bucking firmly. "Ryan, gonna cum." He pumped his fingers fast and hard, sucking my clit hard. I did indeed scream as I came, trying not to clamp my thighs on his head. Falling back on the bed, I shivered as I let my heart slow down. Ryan crawled up over me, licking his lips.

"You taste good, Nora." I leaned up and kissed him, tasting my pussy in his mouth. He groaned and licked into my mouth, rubbing against me slowly. I gasped and put my hands on his shoulders. My legs wound around his waist. He kissed harder, bucking gently. I managed to roll him onto his back, holding his shoulders down. Ryan blinked but smiled. "My turn?" I licked my lips and leaned in, kissing along his neck and nipping firmly. His hands stroked over my sides slowly. I opened his jeans then sat up, straddling his thighs. He moved to sit up and I pushed him back, smirking.

"Don't make me get the handcuffs." He chuckled and bucked gently. I climbed off the bed and pulled at his jeans and underwear. He helped me get them off. I straddled him again, pressing my pussy against his groin. He growled, bucking to me. I moaned and rubbed against him. He leaned up on his elbows. I kept rubbing, breathing a little faster, mesmerized by the sight of his cock getting drenched by my pussy.

"Nora, you're killing me." His hands found my hips. We spun around so he was above me again. My legs got hooked over his arms. I moaned and bucked again. Ryan looked at me. "Should I have a rubber?" I shook my head. He grinned and pushed into me.

I moaned louder, clenching on him eagerly. He held still for a moment before moving slowly. I moved to meet his thrusts, fisting the sheets below me. He grunted and pumped a bit harder. I cried out, "Yes! Fuck me!" He growled in response, speeding up. I whined and clamped down hard, moving up hard. Ryan growled again, pumping firmly. "Oh God, yes!" I was getting close, my hand straying to my clit. Ryan smirked.

"Close, sweetheart?" He slammed firm and fast, making me scream. I rubbed my clit firmly, bucking up wildly.

"Ryan!" I cried out as I came. He kept his pace until he roared, spurting inside me. I trembled as I felt his cum release. He slumped down slightly, finding my mouth and kissing lazily. I kissed back softly, nuzzling gently. He hummed softly, nuzzling back. I smiled, stroking his cheek. "Can I just say, wow?" He smiled, pecking my lips lightly.

"Agreed. I like how my name sounds when you scream it."

"I'd rather she didn't scream at all, thanks." I shrieked while Ryan shoved me behind him protectively. Cap stood in the doorway, looking annoyed. I peeked around Ryan. Cap stared at Ryan a moment. I could've sworn I saw his eyes drift down to Ryan's groin before they snapped back up to me. "You need to pack your things. Quinjet is coming for you at 0500."

"We're a little busy. How about you come back closer to 0500?" Ryan stood up and crossed his arms.

"Listen, I don't care what you want, kid. This is still my base and you're trespassing." I bit my lip, going to get my clothes. Ryan peeked back at me.

"Hang on, Nora. Is she fired?"

"No, she's gonna face disciplinary action when she gets back. You're still trespassing." Ryan took a step forward.

"She invited me up. That's not trespassing. We're busy, so why don't you let us have some time?" He smirked. "Unless you want to stay?" Cap blinked.

"I'm sorry, what?" I tilted my head.

"Ryan?" He looked back at me again.

"You’re telling me you wouldn't want him to join in?"

"Um, I'm standing right here, and she knows better." Ryan smirked.

"How long did you watch before you spoke up? Did you see something you like?" He moved closer to Cap. "You got a good look, didn't you? One of us struck your fancy. Which was it?" Cap swallowed hard, eyes darting back to me before focusing on Ryan again. Ryan glanced back at me. "It wasn't her, was it?"

When he turned back to him, Cap grabbed the back of his head, mashing their mouths together. I blinked in shock. Ryan took it slightly better, pulling Cap close, deepening the kiss. I bit my lip. Cap pulled back first, breathing hard. Ryan licked his lips.

"Get undressed, join in." He walked back over to me, flopping back on the bed. "Climb on, sweetheart." I glanced at Cap then straddled Ryan. He smiled and bucked gently. I shifted to sink down on him. We shared a moan as I clenched on him. Ryan stroked my hips, guiding me to a gentle rhythm. I moaned again, peeking at Cap. He was leaned against the wall, hand in his jeans. I bit my lip and clenched harder. Ryan slid his hands to my ass, kneading gently.

I started bouncing a bit faster, earning a groan from both men. Cap stepped away from the wall and towards the bed. I peeked at him, rocking firmly. Ryan groaned, moving up harder. I moaned, not looking away from Cap. He bit his lip and walked closer, standing at the side of the bed. I reached over, guiding his hand out of his jeans.

"Let me help with that." Cap smiled shyly.

"Will he help too?" I looked at Ryan. We stopped moving. Ryan smiled.

"Get undressed first." Cap huffed then started stripping off clothing. I got a sudden rush of shyness and looked away. Ryan stroked my cheek. "You okay?" I leaned into his touch and nodded. I felt the bed dip a little. Ryan's hand left my cheek and I heard Cap groan softly. I glanced over then stared as Ryan was stroking Cap's erect cock. It made my pussy clench. Ryan peeked at me and winked, moving up gently. I moaned softly, starting to move on him again, timing my movements with his strokes.

Cap groaned as Ryan picked up his pace. I rocked firmly as Cap leaned in to kiss Ryan again. I clenched again. Ryan pulled back and looked at me.

"You should suck his cock." I smiled.

"You should help me." Cap groaned.

"Someone do something or I'm gonna explode." I giggled.

"Kneel up on the bed, Rogers." He obeyed quickly. I stroked the shaft of his cock a couple times before licking around the head. Ryan watched me a moment before sucking on his finger. I sucked the head, swirling my tongue slowly. Cap groaned out, moving to my mouth more. I closed my eyes, bobbing my head slightly. A sharp gasp from Cap caused me to open my eyes again. Ryan had slipped his slickened finger into Cap's ass. Cap groaned loudly, his cock twitching. I hummed and sucked harder, reaching up to cup Cap's balls. Cap panted slightly.

"Shit, that's good." He groaned louder. I bobbed my head again, sucking more. I peeked at Ryan. He was moving his finger to press against Cap's prostate. "Fuuuuuck! I'm gonna..." Cap didn't finish the sentence, his cum spilling into my mouth. I swallow as much as I could, a tiny bit dripped out and landed on my chest. Cap panted as I let his cock slip from my mouth. Ryan swooped in and kissed me firmly, licking in to get a taste of Cap. I moaned and clenched on him firmly. He leaned down and sucked the cum from my chest, drifting over to my nipple after. I arched and whimpered.

"Ryan, I need..." Ryan nipped at my breast and growled softly.

"So do I. Ride me hard, sweetheart." Yup, I like when he calls me sweetheart. I whimpered again, bouncing on him firmly. He grunted, grabbing my hips and moving me faster. I cried out and clenched more. A gentle hand turned my chin and I was looking into Cap's eyes. He smiled then kissed me slowly. I moaned into his mouth, feeling Ryan move up against my spot hard. I gasped.

"Does he feel good, Nora?" I trembled and nodded hard.

"So damn good, Steve. I think I might cum again really soon." He smiled more, his hand stroking down my neck and over a breast. I moaned as he kneaded and teased my nipple. I felt a thumb swipe over my clit and I moaned louder.

"Let's make her cum, Steve." Cap kissed me again as Ryan moved me on his cock as fast as he could. His thumb rubbed my clit firmly. I clamped down hard, crying out as I came, bouncing hard. Ryan groaned, spurting into me. Cap just watched us, smiling slightly.

I shifted off Ryan and snuggled into his side. Ryan stroked my side, nuzzling my hair. Cap stood up. I peeked at him. He pulled on his boxers. I tilted my head. Ryan peeked over as well. Cap looked at us.

"It's 0350. Clean up, make your goodbyes, and pack. We're heading out." I blinked.

"'We'?"

"Misson failed, FAHC doesn't have any ties to Hydra. So, we're heading home." I frowned.

"We never found any information to confirm or deny that."

"Hydra? Why the fuck would we work with those fuckheads? Geoff would rather cut off his dick than do that, no matter what the money was like." I giggled at Ryan.

"Okay, that's good enough for me. How about you, Cap?" Cap laughed slightly.

"Yeah, that works. Now it's 0352. Hurry it up, Norseman." He left the room. I looked at Ryan and sighed.

"So, I guess I have to kick you out." He shifted to lean over me. I smirk. "Seriously, I have no time to go again." He leaned in slowly. I shivered. "Ryan..." He kissed me slowly, pressing against me. I whimpered and kissed back, running my hands over his shoulders and arms. He rutted gently, grunting. I giggled, "Ryan, come on." He smirked.

"You took my phone. Can't leave until I get it back." I rolled my eyes.

"Really? It's just there." I pointed to the desk I had in the room. He looked over then got up, the loss of his heat causing me to shiver. He picked it up.

"Did you do anything to it?"

"No, just extracted the GPS locations." He smirked.

"Clever girl." He sat on the bed and handed me the phone. "Put your number in. Look me up if you come back to Los Santos." I entered my number then hand it back.

"It's under Norse, so if it gets hacked again, no one can figure out who I am." I thought a minute. "I think I might put in for a transfer. Los Santos has a branch office for SHIELD. I think they could use another tech." Ryan grinned.

"I have room at my place, if you don't mind a cat." I giggle.

"Let me get the transfer first, then I'll see about living arrangements." Ryan shrugged.

"Eh, you'll get it. Just text me when you land back here. I'll come pick you up."

True to his word, two weeks later when my transfer went through, Ryan picked me up on his motorcycle. We might have had to lose the cops because he had to leave a heist to pick me up, but I had a shield to keep us from getting hit by their bullets. It's only a matter of time before Cap notices it's gone...

**Author's Note:**

> ~~I hate changing the girl's name but self-insert seemed a little greedy~~


End file.
